Interesting New Alchemists
by SunStroke-Luka
Summary: Madison can use telekenesis. Quinci can speak to the dead. What good will come out of the Elric brothers tutoring them? None. None at all. EdxOC AlxOC. Rated T for future chapters.


**A/N Hey guys! This is my first story!**

**And definitely not the last! –Q**

**Hey, why are you in my note?**

**Cuz I'm that epic –Q**

**DISCLAIMER: We don't own FMA, Cheeze Whiz, or Sony (the last two have nothing to do with this story, by the way)**

"I woke up in a panic, another alchemy dream again. Q and I saved the city from scar again, but when he was in jail… the tornado sirens came on? That's when I realized, those weren't tornado sirens. That was a bombing siren!

"I grabbed anything valuable and took it to my parent's room. 'WAKE UP WAKE UP NOW!' my mom woke up and immediately understood.

"'Rob we're getting out of here' she said calmly. Mom wanted to keep me from panicking. As soon as dad woke up he said, 'I'll get Cole.'

"'Madi go get your things and head to the basement.' Mom was trying hard to control herself so I obeyed orders. I ran downstairs to put my things up and ran back upstairs. Mom can try to calm me down, but she didn't succeed. Q's house didn't have a basement, so I ran as fast as I could to her house. The house was fine so I ran in. Quinci wasn't in her room so I looked in her parent's room. They were all awake. All okay.

'You're going to my house,' I told them.

"'Just like Madi. Doesn't give us a choice," her dad said. I ignored him and we all ran, no, more like sprinted back to my house.

"'WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU COULD AT LEAST TELL US WHEN YOU WANT TO GO SOMEWHERE!' Dad was oh so mad.

"'Well I didn't die and I saved three lives in the process, so thank you very much!' I snapped back at him. Dad didn't like that answer, and neither did mom, but they didn't say anything.

We heard the sound of airplanes and dove underneath a pile of blankets. Quinci and I crouched right beside each other.

"'Do you think we will die?' I asked her.

"'No, we still have to become state alchemists. Remember?' That's when it hit me.

I ran upstairs and outside, dragging Q along. 'We can make a shield out of dirt and cover the town!'

"'Impossible! We can't make one that big!' Quinci said with wide eyes.

"'Yes we can! I few can do this, we might become state alchemists! Just try!'

"She still didn't look completely convinced, but she nodded anyway. 'If we die, I'm going to kill you!'

"We clapped our hands together and slap them on the ground. We closed our eyes and waited as we felt the ground level drop dramatically. We opened our eyes and saw a whole lot of dirt covering…, the neighborhood. Oh well, at least it was something."

"So, that's all?" the Furher President asked me.

"Yes," I responded.

"And will Quinci tell me the same story?"

"In her point of view, yes," I said plainly.

"All right. You are dismissed."

I got up and ran out to my friend outside the big building in Central city.

"What did they say? Did they make you tell them about the dirt wall? What do you think they will do to me!"

"They didn't say much, yes I told them the story and as long as you tell them what I said we will get in."

I laughed out of relief and the look on Q's face. "Anything else before you go?"

"Nothing, It's my turn now." Then she ran up the stairs and inside the building.

I sat down on the steps, what would happen if we didn't become state alchemists? Q had no family left, her father died in a fire and her mother of grief and the smoke in her lungs.

Will they send me home and Q to an orphanage? I couldn't bear the thought. How would I live without my best friend? How would I tell my family how I failed?

Before I knew it, Q came back out with a big smile on her face. The big clock tower chimed three bells, and we both shouted out, "Oh look, it's tea time!" No, we don't actually drink tea. It's from- well, you don't want to know.

"So, what went on?" I ask her.

"Well, I told my side of the story, nearly took the head off of the guy I was fighting for my alchemy test, and showed them my spirit abilities."

Without another word, we headed back to the hotel and waited for our results.

* * *

><p>A few days later, we were called into Mustang's office.<p>

"Congratulations," he says, not really caring. "You are now the military's newest dogs." He hands us some papers. Ugh, paperwork.

"The Psychic Alchemist. Huh, makes sense," I mutter aloud.

"The SPIRIT Alchemist? SWEET!" Q screams. Figures.

"Yup. Now, just sign these papers, and I will assign you a tutor," he says.

"Tutor?" I ask him.

"Yup. It's a new thing we just started a few months back."

"You like saying yup, don't you?" Q asks him.

"YUP!" he yelled, a big smile on his face. "Well," he continued. "It looks like your tutors will be… the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother."

"THE Fullmetal Alchemist?" Q almost screamed. If they were outside the door, they would be able to hear her. Let's just hope they're not.

"Yup."

"Would you please stop saying that?" Q snapped at him at the same time the brothers walked in.

"Yup," he said smirking, which caused Quinci to growl in frustration.

"Growling at Mustang? I like you already," Fullmetal said.

Q turned around to him smirking. She just fixed her bangs so they would be covering her left eye even more, which I didn't even think was possible.

"Jeez, cold much?" he said. I could practically see steam shooting from Q's ears.

"I'm gonna punch that smirk off your smug little face!" she yells at him while getting up.

"Don't need to get so feisty about it," he says. Wrong move.

There's a good _snap!_ as she punches him in the face, which causes him to drop the smirk.

"See? Told you," she said victoriously.

"Your hair looks just like our mom's hair did…" Alphonse says to me. "But your hair is blonde."

I look up at him and smile.

Fullmetal grabs the sheets of paper. "Sooo… Madi and- can I call you Quin-Quin?" he asks Q.

"No, you most certainly can NOT!" she yells.

"All right, Quin-Quin. You get your wish." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"Shut it, BRAID BOY!"

"Oh, that's it!"

"You know," I say to Alphonse, "it's true. Most boys don't have braids."

"Well, Ed's not most boys…" he trails off.

Ed and Q are pulled apart by Mustang, and we get kicked out. Since our hotels are different directions, we walk off. But the Elrics don't move. We turn the corner and hear them talking.

"That mean blonde one-"

Q starts muttering about how Ed gets on her nerves.

"-Is cute."

She tops and stares straight ahead as she processes this, and starts having a mini fangirl spasm.

"I liked the other blonde one. She reminds me of Mom."

Now it was my turn to have a mini fangirl spasm.

**Yay! End of the first chapter! :) See you guys next chapter!**

**Yeah, see ya! –Q**

**Get out of my notes! :(**


End file.
